


Such a Dog

by CandyDragonGuts



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dom Hermann Gottlieb, Hair Pulling, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, Masturbation, and hermann finds out, hermann calls newt a few names, hermann is a lot more dominant than expected, its cool newt thinks its hot, newt likes his got dang hair pulled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyDragonGuts/pseuds/CandyDragonGuts
Summary: Hermann finds out Newt likes his hair being pulled. Among other things.





	Such a Dog

Hermann was mumbling to himself as he was trying to rework his formulas. Newton was elbow deep in a kaiju specimen. It was incredibly quiet save for the squelching coming from Newton’s side of the lab. Hermann had grown accustomed to it in little time.  
However, the sudden loud metal music coming from Newt’s radio would be a problem. Hermann’s chalk skidded along the board in surprise. He turned around, more than upset at the disruption. Newton’s head banged to the music, his back to his co-worker.  
“Dr. Geiszler!” Hermann shouted as he limped over. “Turn that horrendous noise off this instant!”  
“What? Can’t hear you dude!” he looked over his shoulder. “Like my music?”  
“Turn it off!” Hermann walked to his side so he could see his face better. “I like SILENCE when I work!”  
“Aw, c’mon, let’s party a little bit!”  
“Absolutely not, I can’t think like this!” he jabbed his side. It wasn’t super hard but enough to show his irritation. Despite the two constantly getting on one another’s nerves, the two had managed to find a way to flirt and tease. Nothing had really come from it, however.  
“Listen, just look at my ass or something, it’ll calm ya down!” Newt winked.  
“You are such a brat,” Hermann snapped, reaching over and grabbing some of his hair. He gave it a small yank.  
Newton let out a sharp moan, catching both of them off guard. Hermann flinched and let go of his hair. “Was...was that a moan, Dr. Geiszler?”  
Newt’s face was red and averted his gaze. “Uh, uh, n-no, man, that’d be...weird...” he yelled over the loud music.  
Hermann’s slender fingers reached out and turned the volume down on the music. “Oh, that’s very interesting...”  
Newt swallowed and kept looking down at the kaiju specimen. “I-I don’t know what you mean, I’m just working over here, why aren’t you working, you should go back to work,” he rambled nervously. His arms shifted around in the pile trying to look preoccupied.  
“Oh, so you’re telling me, you wouldn’t like...this?” Hermann said in a low tone before pulling on his hair again at the base.  
Newton moaned again, this one much easier to hear with the music turned down. “Ah, ah, fuck, Hermann...”  
“I shouldn’t be surprised that a mongrel like you would be into something so degrading,” Hermann whispered into his ear.  
Newt bit his lip and breathed out, “C’mon, Herms, c-cut it out!”  
He pulled back again, but not as strong, making Newt drag out softer moans. “Will you behave?”  
“Fuck, yes, okay...I’m so hard right now...” he whined softly.  
“Really, only after a few tugs like that?” Hermann’s tone was condescending. He leaned on his cane and gave a shit eating grin.  
“Dude, we have been working non stop, when do you think I have time to...” he stopped abruptly in frustration and pulled his hands out of the specimen. He pulled the gloves off. “You know what, you just, you just suck, Hermann.” He turned around to see Hermann standing right in front of him. He instinctively jerked back, hitting his desk.  
“No, please, finish your thought, Dr. Geiszler,” Hermann towered over him. He had a tantalizing smile spread on his lips.  
Newton’s heart lurched in his chest. “H-Hermann?” He wanted to back up more but he physically couldn’t without the edge of the table pressing deeper into his lower back.  
“Dr. Geiszler, if you haven’t had the appropriate time to take care of your personal needs, I would be more than happy to assist with that,” he ignored the nervous man’s reaction. He pressed his leg in between Newton’s thighs. Newton’s member had calmed down but only slightly. With the pressure from Hermann’s leg, it stiffened more.  
“Ha...haha...ah...” Newt let out soft, nervous laughs. “Okay, very funny, Hermann, I get it, I’ll keep my music down.”  
“”Oh, no, Dr. Geiszler, I assure you this is no joke,” he shook his head. “However, I’m not here to force my assistance if it’s unwanted,” he added, pulling back.  
“W-Wait, I...”  
“Hm, no, after second thought, it wouldn’t be appropriate for co-workers to do such things, especially in a professional setting...” Hermann retreated, returning to his formulas.  
Newton stood frozen, still pressed against his dissection table. His cock strained in his jeans, aching for more friction. He blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, looking around. His gaze burned into Hermann’s back. “You can’t just...you can’t just do that!” he blurted.  
“Hm?” Hermann didn’t even look from his chalkboard.  
“That’s...not fair, dude!”  
“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” the smiled dripped in his voice, but he continued to face the chalkboard.  
“You...you gotta finish what you start, you can’t just leave me hanging like that!” Newt complained.  
“You’re starting to sound like a brat again,” he stopped mid-writing and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes were no longer playful but more serious.  
Newt chewed on his lip and pushed off the table. He waltzed up to Hermann, trying to come off as confident. “What you gonna do about it?”  
As Newt had hoped, a hand snaked back to the base of his scalp. Hermann gave it a hard pull and Newton breathed out sharply. “You want to play games, Geiszler? Now, of all times?”  
Newton grabbed a hold of Hermann’s sides and responded breathlessly, “Yes, yes, fuck...”  
“God, you are such a dog, rutting into me like that...” Newton had started grinding himself against Hermann impulsively. “Unlike you, I am a professional...” he whispered into his ear. “Go back to your chamber and get a hold of yourself.” He released him and gave him a gentle push back.  
“Wh-what, c’mon, man, let’s just...lock the doors, no one will come in here...” Newton tried to reason.  
Hermann shot him a look that shut him up. He pointed his cane at him and lifted his chin up. “Go back to your room...jerk your cock until you cum...and return here to finish your work. Be a good dog and maybe you can come by my chambers for a treat. In a more acceptable location.”  
“Yeah, yeah, okay, whatever Hermann, you just...your formulas are wrong, you suck, and...and...you’re lame!” he listed off, walking backwards out of the lab.  
“Surely,” Hermann paid him no mind. 

Newton rushed back to his room as fast as he could, losing his mind. Luckily it wasn’t too terribly far from the lab. He slammed his door behind him in frustration. He started undoing his buckle. “Stupid, fucking Hermann,” he said aloud. He unzipped his pants and stripped out of them and his underwear. “Who does he fucking think he is...” He got on his bed and lied down. “Talking to me...like that...fuck...” he wrapped his fingers around his still semi-hard cock. “Thinks that he can just pull my hair...like that...” he groaned, his member already completely erect again. “Calling me a mongrel and...a dog...” his voice hitched and he jerked himself harder. “P-pushing...against me...” the words just came out of him as he stroked and clenched around himself. He heard Hermann’s voice calling him a dog over and over again, telling him to jerk himself until he came. He remembered feeling his hand on his scalp and pulling it roughly. It was apparently too much for Newton to think about at once; causing him to cum. He spilled all over his stomach and he dragged out a whimpering moan. His body trembled and he took in deep breaths, basking in his afterglow. “Fuck...”

He cleaned himself up and returned to the lab. He avoided looking at Hermann; his face a deep flush. After a moment, a soft snicker left Hermann’s mouth. “Fuck you, Hermann!”  
“One thing at a time, Dr. Geiszler,” he retorted.  
Newton turned his music back on but made sure it was at a reasonable tone. He fixed his gloves back on and was about to dive back into his specimen. He suddenly felt long, nimble fingers run up his neck and into his hair. “So you can be good, it seems.”  
“Dude,” Newton went rigid.  
“The offer still stands, Dr. Geiszler, that’s all,” Hermann retracted his hand. The sound of his steps and cane hitting the floor met Newt’s ear.  
Newt craned his neck side to side, making it pop. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, Hermann, don’t we have work to do?”  
“Of course,” he wasn’t phased by Newt’s coldness. The sound of chalk writing on the board flowed effortlessly with the muted sound of hard metal music.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey maybe i'll do a part 2 we'll see heh


End file.
